not a happily ever after
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: Life gives you a chance to try your luck... "Lucy..I love you..." these words came out softly out of his mouth that made the blonde speechless...how did she reply to him...? he was dying...she was his only medicine..but... what did she do? one sided gray :'( (oneshot)


**summary- **Life gives you a chance to try your luck... "Lucy..I love you..." these words came out softly out of his mouth that made the blonde speechless...how did she reply to him...? he was dying...she was his only medicine..but... what did she do? one sided gray :'(

**I know I have other stories to finish up but I really wanted to write this one shot...so please rate and review ! :D I would be happy to know your feelings !**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Its been a long time since he started to keep his feelings in hiding from the rest of the world.

He used to be a carefree guy with a cold attitude but that's when a certain blonde Mage started to warm up his heart causing him to smile at his own childishness at times and do silly things for her.

Everything was fins as it until that day when natsu came back from hargeon with a certain blonde mage her name was...lucy heartfillia. The way her blonde hair flowed down like silk on the back of her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes examining the guild halls that were flooded with crazy mofo's fighting each other like hell.

The great gray fullbuster felt an instant attraction towards her that the next thing he did made him smack his own head...

"can you lend me your underwear"

He chuckled a bit at his foolishness all he wanted to do was make an impression on her and he did made one of a stripper. you know that first impression is the last impression stuff...whenever anyone used to ask Lucy what do you think about Gray fullbuster only one word clouded her mind and that was a hopeless stripper.

Right now, Our favorite Ice mage is sitting on a bench near the park thinking about the celestial beauty that he can never get. He is suffering from a disease called unrequitable love...where he can only dream about her in his dream...cause she was already in love with the fire mage..

From the first day onward he tried so hard to get close to her but all he ever was able to become was her closest friend. The kind of bond that Natsu and Lucy had was confusing for others but he knew it all too well...it was like a budding flower..the flower of love that needed some few more directions to know it.

He still remembered those days when Lucy would be sitting on the counter sipping her favorite strawberry milkshake and than out of the blue a fire spitting Idiot would start annoying her...just to gain her attention. This guy here named gray knew Natsu very well and the pinkette liked to be Lucy's center of attraction.

People are not dumb to not notice how he used to be so over protective of lucy whenever she was in trouble. How he always wanted her to be on his side. How he always cling on Lucy during motion sickness. HOW HE used to hijack her house at night to sleep with her...and the list go on...Natsu truly loved her but was just dense to notice.

On the other hand there is gray, he is a bit on the intelligent , deep thinker side that he don't need anyone else telling him that if he is in love or not. He cared for lucy as much Natsu did , he even followed he back home when she was scared that someone was following her but Lucy only saw the pinkette's love! as If he was just too invisible for her love!

But than again he tried so hard to rub off the love for Lucy out of his heart but you can't live without oxygen can you? She was becoming his slow poison now...the only one who can break him or make him much to her knowing.

He still remembers that day...

* * *

**_flashback..._**

_"what happened Lucy! why are you crying!?" grey's heart sinked when he saw the celestial spirit mage crying near the lake._

_She looked into his eyes with puffy and swollen orbs "na-tsu...ho-w can he be so...de-nse!" and just crashed her body onto his...grey didn't reply but responded to her hug with a small smile. He started to console her with soothing words but than again his inner feelings started seeping out._

_"sometimes who we love doesn't love us back...so we should move on" was he being selfish? yes he was. He wanted the girl to forget about the pinkette and find someone else...more like him._

_That's when reality hit him. He can't do this he knows that Natsu likes her but just needs someone to tell him...he can't become the selfish and possessive lover who breaks up two lovers to gain happiness!_

_"I will try...gray..I thi-" He cut her off in between "I am sorry luce..don't worry and don't you ever think that natsu don't love you...h-e really loves you...he once tol-d me...I just thought telling you will break the-suspense" _

_He lied. yes he did just to see the blonde girl smiling again with silent sobs._

_He can handle being the broken hearted as long as he knew that the smile on his beloved will never be snatched._

* * *

gray smiled at himself and started walking away from the park towards the guild. He knew that day he could have re-written his love story by making natsu the bad guy and being lucy's hero but he didn't. Instead he made natsu realise about his love for lucy and after that everything became ever so gloomy for the raven head.

A couple of month's later the celestial spirit mage and flame head became couples, a day didn't went by in the guild without seeing them blushing at each other or chasing like kids around the guild hall. And that's when one day ever so slow natsu proposed lucy...

* * *

_flashback..._

_"luce..?" the pinkette looked straight into chocolate brown orbs that were busy writing in her diary. She didn't hide her diary from natsu because everything she wrote in it was basically spend with him. _

_They were in the guild thats when much to everyone's surprise he bent down on one knee and took out a ring shaped as a key..and_

_"luce...I have been thinking a lot about this..." making the girl blush cause she was a writer and she was an expert at writing these stuff...and whenever this happened it only meant one thing..._

_"propose already like a MAN!''_

_"I am doing! just shut up!" natsu replied to elfman with a blush._

_"luce will you marry-" lucy immediately hugged him without letting him finish his words...and everyone in the guild started partying like hell._

_but for a certain raven head...his days of loneliness just started..._

* * *

lucy was engaged to natsu and happy as well cause she was with her lover and he loved her back. Grey on the other hand took to alcohol for peace, he would go to bars to spend time with girls...but whenever he kissed another lady his mind used to wander around keys...and brown eyes...that he would just stop it right there...he started spending time alone...and for that he started going on long missions.

Just like today he was coming back from his six months mission. He was not in hurry to return to the guild so he was rewinding about everything that happened.

"here we are..." he slowly opened the guild door just to see it empty..he cocked an eye brow. "where is everybody?"

"oh hello there gray.!" a white haired beauty smiled over at him. she was wearing a pink colored frock that was new as she was always seen wearing a red colored dress most of the time.

"where is...everybody?"

"hey! gray! at last you are back!" levy came out wearing the exact same dress like mirajane...

"first of all..why are you both wearing same dress?"

"we are lucy's bridesmaid" this time it was cana who answered wearing a bit longer frock but it looked same like levy and mirajane's.

Realization hit him..._bridesmaid..?_

"lucy really wanted to meet you before marriage-" grey ran out of the guild without letting the bluenette finish her sentence. "looks like he is way too happy.." mirajane said with a frown.

_marriage__...? today is her marriage..?! how can this be...?_

* * *

a blonde beauty was standing inside her apartment wearing a beautiful gown that was tightly fitted on her waist and flowed down from frills after that. She was still to wear the veil.

tick..!

the door creaked opened to her bedroom showing a man with raven hair standing with an emotionless face. "grey..?" She was at first surprised to see the ice mage as he was taking up solo missions recently frequently making his presence in the guild empty.

"grey! oh my god! its really you!" she quickly ran up to him and hugged her best friend with all her might making him a bit wobbly at first but he hugged her back burying his head on her neck inhaling the scent.

"Lucy...you are getting married...?" there was a bit of hurt and jealousy in his voice.

"well yeah.! I can't let the opportunity to pass last time you know when he proposed we were still like 17...so now we are legally getting married! I am so excited!"

"lucy..I wanted to tell you something for so long..." he knew this wasn't the best time to spill out the beans about secretly in being love with her but it was as if now or never.

"lucy! Lets go to the church! its time! my child!" makarov came in wearing a tux cutting their conversation and was a bit taken aback to see grey hugging the bride to be.

"OI grey! you are back" he composed himself "and Lucy can you go downstairs I have something to talk to with grey"

She nodded and gave grey a warm smile before walking out elegantly.

"now grey...you know this isn't the right time to tell about your love..."

"what.? you knew...? how...?" he stared at his master with disbelief.

The small man laughed before replying "you are one of my child...I never say but I always notice" and looked at him sadly.

"I know...I am sorry...master..." He felt a bit guilty that he had been hiding it for so long so whats was the big deal in hiding it a bit longer?

"you should tell her"

Those words hit him like storm and without letting grey question makarov continued "I am being Lucy's father today as Jude is no longer here...so I as her father give you the right to tell her"

"you sure...?"

"like hell I am you brat! now don't waste time!" and he left grey to think for a while...he looked outside from her window to see makarov and Lucy leaving on a magical vehicle but before going Makarov mouthed out a word "Its now or never"

* * *

what should I do? should I just...let my feelings take over me...or let it burn me from inside...? he was lying on lucy's comfortable bed for an hour now.

He stirred.

If I hijacked her wedding will I be called too selfish to be selfless...? will my friends start hating me...most of all will lucy cry? because of me...? that's when makarov's word started echoing in his mind.

"I guess I have to become a bit selfish...this time" he smirked before getting up and leaving for the church at full speed.

* * *

The church was beautifully decorated with lilies and roses all over the place. the guild members were all so happy and sitting on their respective place. It was the time of lucy and Natsu's life. they were going to become one soul two bodies today.

Elfman was doing the priest's job. He asked-

"speak now or forever hold your peace"

everyone was dead sure that no one will object and he without waiting started to say the next line that's when "I OBJECT!" makarov was smiling at the new comer but everyone was looking at the guy with horror plastered on their face.

"who are you! hijacking our wedding!" Natsu hissed at the shadowy figure, he stepped out of the darkness showing himself making everyone go wide eyed.

"gr-ey...?" His name slipped out of her mouth ever so slowly.

He made his way towards her and smiled a bit at the nervous blonde before holding tightly on her wrist.

"where you think you are taking her! stripper!?" natsu said with flamer surrounding his body but than master intervened.

"LET HIM TALK TO HER! NATSU! AND NO ONE WILL STOP THEM!" he said while changing into a titan making everyone go silent. "go grey" and he just nodded.

LEading the blonde from the horde of people to outside it looked like a lifetime just passed away. He made her sit on his bike and flew away...far from the church to a silent place...where he could say his feelings...and no one would be able to stop him...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

silence filled the place...and no one dared to talk but than...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lucy...I know this was all of a sudden" he didn't look in her eyes...but just said it softly. The blonde was sobbing silently...

"why...grey..! I thought that you also wanted this! you were the one who told me not to move on once! didn't you!" she started hitting on his chest with her small and slender hands.

"I love you..."

She stopped mid way frozen by his words and the next thing the guy did was even more surprising...

He crushed his lips on to her hungrily melting all his feelings in that one kiss. He slowly ever so slowly pressed his body on to her as If the gravity between the two was too much for him to handle...

"lucy...?"

She was just not responding to his passionate kiss or to his hug or to his...confession but just stood there like a dummy with no feelings.

A tear slides down his cheek...before he made his final decision...first he composed himself and made distance between the girl.

Her mascara was messed up with her lipstick, she looked like a total mess...For her too this was too much. For a girl marriage is a way too big thing and ...he just ruined it completely.

"you have two options...I know you don't wanna talk to me" he said softly as If she would break with any loud voice.

"stay here If you love me" she didn't look into his eyes.

"or...walk away If you don't-love me..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

he hoped for the first option, even though the chances were fragile

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The blonde girl shrugged before making her way towards the opposite side...grey just smiled as If the answer was too obvious but he didn't regret it now...cause At least he tried...but now he had done something to make her cry...he kissed her without the mage's consent...was it too much...will she ever forgive him...? will he ever see her the way they were back than...?

that's when she stopped and looked behind at the sad ice mage...with a cracked smile...

"grey...I forgive you" and she walked away.

He looked touched...that a tear again slided down his handsome face...while he stared at the kind lady's fading figure...somehow even after breaking his heart she still was able to mend it...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed... but seriously this is just too much for grey... :'( I admit it myself... anyways please review if you liked it! **


End file.
